Never Look Back
by TeeFly
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about everybodys favorite detective duo. EEEOOO


**

* * *

Never Look Back**

Olivia sat in her desk, she couldn't bring herself to get up and go home after the last few days she'd had. Tears welled in her eyes remembering it all. She kept replaying the moment when she saw Elliot lying there bleeding in her mind. All she could remember was running over to him and holding him in her arms praying he would be fine. Then later on at the hospital he had woken up all better, only not really because he couldn't see. Last she thought about Casey using him in court, how angry he had been and then when attempting to storm off in general Elliot Stabler fashion he had tripped.

"Hey, Liv what are you doing here so late?" Elliot's voice broke the sad silence. She looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes. Tears he couldn't see.

Quickly wiping away her tears she responded, "Me what are you doing here? You aren't even supposed to be back until next week."

"Just came to grab something from my desk. But its kind of dark would you mind?"

Jumping out of her desk she flew to his side. She wasn't generally like this around guys but this was different, he was different. He needed her and Elliot wasn't one to admit he needed anything.

"Liv I don't need a seeing eye dog I can get to the desk myself." He said his voice rising with each word.

"El I was just trying to, you asked me to..?" she attempted.

"I meant could you help me look for it…" he said his voice weakening with each word. He found his chair and sat down rubbing his eyes as tears yet again welled in hers. He looked up and reached for her hand. They stood there holding hands in comfortable silence until he decided he needed to break it.

"Look…I don't really know how to admit it when I need help. My dad raised us not to ask for it. It shows weakness and men aren't weak he would say. I'm sor…"

She bent down and put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Its okay El, I'm used to your stubborn ass by now." She said attempting to lighten the mood, but as she looked into his icy blue eyes that held unknown warmth and wisdom she couldn't hold her emotions down any longer. She stood up strait and began backing away from him.

"What's wrong?" he said standing up his face wrinkled in sad confusion. She came closer.

"Nothing and yet everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"This Elliot, us, I just don't know how much more I can take."

"Liv.." he interjected.

"Elliot please just let me finish. We've been partners for 9 years now. I've watched you go through things that would break most people, but somehow you got through it and you are stronger because of it. I like to think I helped you out some. Look El before I met you I had pretty much perfected the art of keeping to myself and not getting to close. Not letting anybody else get to close. But then one day this stubborn as hell, angry tempered, really, really sweet guy came into my life and he changed me. He didn't know he was doing it but he was. And we didn't always have the best time. I pushed him away and he returned the favor. But we both knew it wouldn't last forever we needed each other. We wanted each other. And while I always knew you were my best friend when you got hurt I found out you were something else to. It finally made sense. Why when you were mad at me it hurt so badly, why it broke my heart to fight with you, why I trust you with my life. It's because…I'm in love with you Elliot Stabler. I don't know when it happened or why but it did." She decided to chance a look in his eyes and saw they mirrored his own.

"El..." she began before he cut her off with a kiss. A kiss they had both waited 9 years for. It was well worth the wait. His lips were warm like a ray of sunshine on a chilly November day. They warmed her to the bone. After a blissful 'eternity' they broke apart.

"Wow" he whispered smiling at her.

"Yeah wow." She echoed back.

"I love you too Liv. I guess in a way I always have, but you know me I was just too stubborn to admit it. Kathy knew it all along, that's why she wasn't especially fond of you. I can see that now. I just wish we hadn't wasted so much time being well…us." He said sitting back down in his chair.

"I second that." She joked taking a seat on his lap. He put his arms around her, and to nobody's surprise it was a perfect fit.

"El?"

"Yeah."

"What do we do now?"

"We live happily ever after." He said a smile forming on his adorable lips.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?"

"It can be if we promise each other that from this day forward we'll always love each other and we'll never look back."

"I really do love you Elliot Stabler."

"That's good because I really love you Olivia Benson."

* * *

Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
